Holding tables for conveyor systems are generally large, complex and expensive devices which use a number of synchronized drives to move adjacent belts in opposite directions. The belts may be heavy, cumbersome devices which tend too much to drag the conveyed objects with them, even when they have been blocked against further forward motion by a holding gate. Typically the size and cumbersomeness of these conveyors makes them unsuitable for use as transfer conveyors in confined locations between two primary conveyors.
In addition, the inner edges of the belts which move in paths in close proximity to one another include some means for engaging a drive wheel or sprocket, integral with or at least connected to the belt, such as for example a drive chain which interferes with the smooth transfer of the objects from one belt to the other.